DigiWhat?
by Professor Sketch
Summary: 25 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon, the Digital World is in trouble again... but the Digidestined's memories of the Digiworld have been erased!


Digi-What?

Chapter one: Too old to believe

July 6, 2015 on File Island, Digital World…

It had been fifteen years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, in the Digital World, Gennai saw that the Digimon were at peace. He looked out the window and saw nothing but pure cooperation on all ends, he had decided to do stop sending the Digidestined messages a month ago. That morning he had received an email from Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. He read it, but did not reply the Original Digidestined of Knowledge. He knew Izzy meant well, but he also knew that Digidestined were no longer needed. He took a look at the seashore where the children had battled their second minor enemy. It was then he told himself that the only way to keep the Digidestined from worrying about the safety of the Digital World was to erase their memories. He turned to leave when he saw Centarumon, who was just as concentrated as Gennai, but on whether the Digidestined Digimon should be honored just as the Gekomon and Otamamon had been honored when ShogunGekomon had killed some of them.

"Gennai, what are you thinking of now?" Centarumon asked.

"The Digidestined, I will erase all their memories of this world, and they will not regain access to the Digital World. Possibly for all eternity, since it seems that all the viruses and evil Digimon have been taken care of." Gennai told his Digital helper.

"Is that not a bit harsh, Gennai? This world is unpredictable and we may need their assistance once more." Centarumon replied. "We cannot trust any other children to protect this land. What about their partners? Are you going to erase their memories as well? They were, if you recall, assigned to these children and born for no other reason, Gennai."

"The Digimon would understand, Centarumon. Do you not recall when we were the Chosen Ones? There were only three of us. You were assigned to be my partner, you and I are the only ones who stayed here. Unimon and his partner have lost contact as for Andromon and his partner, she was afraid of him all along and couldn't wait to leave the Digital World forever." Gennai explained to Centarumon.

Centarumon shook his head, "Look where they are now, Andromon spends his time in hiding, alone in places where the average Digimon does not tread. Unimon, he spends his time trying to teach Digimon to fend for themselves, to be independent. They really do miss their partners, Gennai."

"Centarumon, humans aren't forever, we vanish, we leave. We… as much as I would hate to admit it, we die. And we are never reborn." Gennai sighed, heading off the trail into his underwater home. "Have a good afternoon."

When Gennai reached his home he went directly to his computer, ready to erase the Digidestined's memories.

Date: 2015, July 6th

Time: 4:15 PM

User: Gennai

Password: xxxxxxxxx

Executive Command/s: Find the Digidestined.

Response: Digidestined located, continue?

Executive Command: Proceed.

Digivice Disable. D3 Disable.

Response: Digivice Disabled. D3 Disabled, continue?

Executive Command: Erase the Digiworld from the Digidestined's memories.

Response: Memories erased, continue?

Executive Command: Proceed. Locate the Chosen Digimon.

Response: Chosen Digimon located, continue?

Executive Command: Proceed. Transport the Chosen Digimon here.

Response: Transportation Complete, continue?

Executive Command: End of Session. Restore natural computer status.

The Digimon were pleased to see Gennai, but upon seeing his expression, they grew concerned and solemn.

Gatomon was the first to speak up, "Gennai, what's wrong? Are the Digidestined all right? Do we need to go to the Human World?"

"Gatomon, Gatomon… You are here because I have a bit of news to present to you. " Gennai replied seriously.

"What is it?" Gomamon asked, impatiently.

"I have erased the Digidestined's memories of this world and any events or creatures associated with it." Gennai paused for a moment to let the information sink in to the Digimon's hearts and minds. "Their Digivices are all disabled, you can no longer communicate with them. I felt it was for the best that the Chosen Children never be bothered with worries of this world."

"So… they will never know we exist?" Gatomon choked, disappointed.

"Possibly. If we ever need them again, their memories will be restored, so there is a possibility we may see them again." Gennai answered.

"I guess, we have to leave now." Palmon sighed, as the Digimon began to file out of the house.

One week later, Human World…

The Kamiyas and a group of their friends and relatives were gathered together in a great party for ten year olds Keri and Teri Kamiya. Tai's twin children Keri, the boy, and Teri, the girl, were at it again. Keri was trying to get to the cake first and Teri was trying to keep him away from it. Tai was pretty annoyed by now and he pulled them apart.

"Teri, apologize to Keri for pushing him into the table, Keri, apologize to Teri for pulling her hair!" Tai said as he sat them down.

"But it's not my fault!" Both Keri and Teri yelled.

"I don't want to hear it. Apologize to the guests for causing a commotion. Both of you, we'll discuss this later." Tai hissed at them.

"We are very sorry for having caused a fuss." Keri and Teri smiled to the guests.

It was the Digidestined, and their families whom they addressed. Their aunt, Hikari Takaishi went to talk to them.

"Teri, can I talk to you for a moment?" She said in her Kindergarten-teacher-voice.

"Sure. If you talk like that, I'm leaving though." Teri replied.

"I know it's hard having Keri around. You would rather have a sister to play with you and Keri isn't exactly anyone's idea of a sister…" Kari smiled. "Trust me, your dad wasn't exactly the best brother in the world when he was your age. It's hard being older and having to take care of someone younger than you. Keri is just trying to protect you the only way he knows how. Okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Kari, so you really mean Dad was… just like Keri?" Teri beamed, suddenly interested.

"Yup, maybe a little worse, Keri isn't perfect, but neither is anyone else, just give him a chance ok?" Kari smiled again as Teri went to tell Keri about their dad.

"How do you do it, sis?" Tai laughed.

"Patience, you have to learn it to become a teacher." Kari answered, smiling at her brother. She returned to her own children, two twin girls and a boy, Tomoko and Tomoyo the girls, and Hiroshi the boy. Hiroshi was a fine balance in resemblance to Hikari and Takeru. Tomoyo looked more like TK and Tomoko more like Hikari.

The party did not have any more problems. Six year old Hiroshi and eight year old Tomoyo and Tomoko had fun with their older cousins, but they grew tired quicker than their related pals so Keri and Teri were left bored for quite a while.

3 hours later, in the Kamiya residence…

"Coming up next: Digimon: Digital Monsters! -pause- Just in time for the holidays green and red Digivices! Each comes with an In-Training Digi…" The TV called out.

"Cool! Let's go ask Mom!" Keri smiled. Teri sighed, already knowing the reply they were bound to receive. She went along anyway, just to see how Keri was going to try this time.

"…So, what do you say Mom?" Keri beamed. Teri looked at the TV, sighing.

"No, Keri. I've told you once I've told you a million times…" Sora started her speech.

"…Digimon are a waste of time and they do not exist. Never in history has a human being been able to enter a new world via computer… And so on." Keri sighed the end of it before Sora had a chance. He sat himself down in front of the television again, as the show started.

"Last Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters…" The TV began, but was never given a chance to finish. Taichi changed the channel to the news.

"Keri, I've told you before, this show is going to rot your brain with these ridiculous ideas of yours, owning a Digivice for heaven's sake. Digimon, if they do exist, are better left alone." Tai told his son for the thousandth time. "Now, go off to shower. And cake is NOT a soap substitute…" Keri yelled a response. "Neither is Maple syrup!"

The Fuji (Channel 7) News anchorwoman continued, "And last night, a mysterious power surge took out half of Tokyo's electricity." Taichi rolled his eyes, Tokyo had been having a lot of power surges lately, he wondered to himself why they hadn't been able to control them.

Twenty minutes later…

"Hey Keri." Teri smiled as she dried her hair. Keri had been forced into the shower by his very annoyed father and slightly amused sister.

"Hi Teri." Keri grumbled. "Ugh, I smell like a girl." He said, sniffing himself.

"What! You come back here!" She yelled, and all her mother saw was a blur of red and baby blue pajamas whiz by her studio door.

"Not again," She muttered, feeling a bit angered at her children.

"Come and get me!" Keri yelled as he climbed the stairs to the attic. He hadn't been there in a while. He absolutely hated it up there, but knowing that Teri was very afraid of spiders, he took his chances. Teri followed after, undaunted, ready to show her brother how "girly" he could get in a minute. She saw him just standing there, as if petrified, just staring in one direction. She looked beyond her brother to see what he was looking at.

"Whoa." The twins gasped. They had never known that their parents loved soccer so much. A shelf in the back was covered in soccer trophies, awards, medals, certificates of recognition, MVP awards, and even two slightly deflated soccer balls on each end. Underneath one soccer ball, the name Taichi Kamiya was etched onto a plaque. Underneath the second ball, was a similar plaque bearing the name Sora Takenouchi.

Both Sora and Tai's soccer shirts were framed alongside the winning balls. Keri pulled out a clipping from Odaiba Junior High's newspaper. He began to read and was amazed to find out that his dad had scored the winning goal in the championship game. It was his last year in Jr. High and he went out with a bang. Teri pulled out a soccer stats sheet and began to read.

"_Takenouchi, Sora, 4th grade. After many games with the team, she was taken out of the team by her mother. She scored many goals including the tie-breaker for the Annual Odaiba Girl's Soccer championship."_

"Mom quit soccer in fourth grade…" Teri whispered to herself. She looked at the next shelf and found more trophies and awards for her mom but this time for tennis. On the far end of the shelf, two devices very similar to the ones on the commercial, were beeping like mad. Just as Teri was about to reach for them, she heard her mother.

"Keri, Teri! Wherever you are come here now! Time for dinner, you two." Sora called to all the corners of the house.

"Okay Keri, we have to go eat now." Teri told her brother, but he was halfway down the stairs. "Never get between Keri and food…"

The next morning, before school…

"Yo, Keri, how's your sister Teri, eh?" The school bully cackled.

"Get lost Kai." Keri snarled, looking back to where his sister sat, completely oblivious to her brother's confrontation with Kai Ross, the American transfer student whose family had decided to stay in Japan.

"You're the one who's gonna lose something. What's it gonna be, some teeth, some hair, some blood eh Kamiya?" Kai cackled a second time.

"How about nothing?" Ruki Ishida replied. Ruki looked nothing like her father except for her blue eyes, she had black hair, she was slender and tall, her black hair had electric green streaks and red bangs. She was as punk as you could get in a fourteen year old. It was her first year of High School at Odaiba High, which was conveniently right across the street. Her ripped jeans under her equally damaged black and red skirt contrasted her shredded lime shirt nicely. She took off her black vinyl jacket and tossed it to Suki, her equally punk best friend. "Got a problem with my cousins? You deal with me."

"Aww, come on! I wouldn't hit a girl!" Kai grumbled. "Yo, Roxxie… come over here. Ruki over here wants to fight."

"Not you again Ishida." Roxanne "Roxxie" Ross sighed. "Can't you for once keep your nose where it belongs?"

"Ah, go ahead Roxanne. I know all your moves, I can break all your bones. You really want to piss me off after last week's little show?" Ruki laughed. Just then both the High School and the Elementary-Middle School bells rang simultaneously.

"Hey Ruki, bell rung. Can't be late to History again, Mr. Purin is going to give you Double Deet." Suki muttered, handing her pal the vinyl jacket.

"Have fun in Junior High. AGAIN!" Ruki, Suki, and their other pal Yuki laughed at Roxanne. Roxanne flipped them the finger, as she headed to class. She did have to repeat a grade, but that was none of their business.

"Come on, Keri, let's get to class. No need to watch Ruki plaster any more kids to the concrete." Teri said, pulling Keri. Keri went along, but as he turned, he saw something hanging from a girl's backpack. It didn't immediately register in his mind that the girl was Kaiyo Kido, Joe Kido's daughter.


End file.
